Am I Property?
by hermioneflames17
Summary: Hermione is entering her 7th year at Hogwarts. She's not the happy girl with a bright future anymore...... Men in her life are tearing her apart, slowly..... painfully. Please Note The R Rating, Contains: Rape, Abuse, Strong Emotions.
1. Dark Return Home

Hermione looked out of the empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express. The dark sky and plentiful clouds signaled a storm on its way. Seventh year would finally start after the feast tonight. She only had to complete one more year to be out on her own. To escape her parents, and not have to fear about going back to them.  
  
Im finally going home Hermione thought to herself as the train was already almost half way to Hogwarts.   
  
She had been put through 3 months of torture from her father who had grown abusive over the last few years. She hated him. She hated him for everything he put her through. She hated her useless mother, who was always conveniently hiding in the next room while her father beat the living daylights out of her. This was not the first Summer she was tortured through. He had started beating her when she was just 14.   
  
When he started to drink she thought bitterly to herself.   
  
Only this year did he start to whip her and burn her with lighters. It seemed that he just didn't take pleasure in beating her anymore. That wasn't enough. He somehow acquired a whip while she was at school in her sixth year. He had it waiting for her the very day she got back from school.  
  
No one knew about this of course. Not Harry, not Ron, and certainly not any of the teachers. She had always made excuses for the cuts and bruises on herself, and had a convincing story each time they went on holiday.   
  
Holiday in france? Nope, 3 weeks of beating.  
  
Ancient Egypt? Nope, a Summer of torture.   
  
Her mind was made up a long time ago, she wasn't going to let anyone take pity on her. Isn't this what it was about from the beggining? Pity that she was a Mudblood? Pity that people looked down upon her, without the slightest clue that she might be a kind person, a lovable person, a person worth knowing? No, that didn't matter. That's why she studied so hard all these years, constantly consuming herself in books to get ahead of everybody else. No one could beat her when it came to hard work. Not one of those pure bloods had what it took to outwit her, and not just those in her year either.  
  
At that thought, the compartment door slid open and familiar faces walked over and took a seat opposite from her.  
  
"Hey Hermione, didn't see you on the platform today eh?" Ron said as he took her into a warm hug. The kind of hug that made you feel all fuzzy inside and made goosebumps run all through your body.  
  
"Yeah Hermione, we missed you so much over Summer" Harry added as he also took a turn in giving her a hug.  
  
This was what kept her alive during Summer. The thought of seeing her best friends again. They didn't care that she wasn't a pureblood. They just cared that she was there and always made sure she was happy while they were in school. They stood up for her when people made cruel comments about her. Ron even hexed Malfoy last year for making a particularly crude comment about her. Harry had stunned Crabbe and Goyle last year for trying to corner Hermione in a dark corridor one night. She shuddered to think what would have happened if he had not gone with her to retrieve her book from the Astronomy Tower.  
  
Harry and Ron were already in their black school robes, but Hermione was still wearing her muggle clothes. She was wearing a white cream colored turtleneck sweater over her favorite blue jeans.... but in this case, it was to hide her burn......  
  
"So what'd ya do this Summer?" Harry asked as he grabbed a chocolate frog from his book bag.  
  
"eh, not much. Read and re-read all our textbooks and reorganized my class notes from first year through sixth." "what did you guys do?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well I nearly died from being knocked off my broomstick by Fred." Ron replied. Harry grinned. "what? Its true, ask him if you don't believe me Harry, go on." Ron exclaimed. "and I also outgrew my entire wardrobe this Summer. So mom gave me some of Bill's old clothes, mind you they're ancient." Ron explained as he helped himself to one of Harry's chocolate frogs.  
  
It was true, Ron was very much taller than she remembered. He was at least 6' 1" by now. He still had the same flaming red hair, and had grown more muscular over Summer. He no longer looked long and gangly but tall and strong. His skin was as white as ever, just as she remembered.  
  
Harry had grown considerably over Summer as well. He was now probably about 5' 9" or so. His jet black hair was as untidy as ever, looking like someone just ruffled it. His brilliant green eyes shone brightly behind his oval glasses. He was no longer small and scrawny for his age. He had much more muscles now......   
  
probably from all the chores he had to do at the Dursleys she thought.  
  
"Looks like you did a whole lot of growing up yourself as well Hermione," Harry said.  
  
Just then did Hermione realize that she did change a lot over Summer, as far as appearences go. She was about 5' 6" now. Her dark brown hair was no longer bushy and dry, but sleek and beautiful as she wore it in wavy, light curles at shoulder length. She had developed a figure was well. She was what muggles called a "late bloomer". Her chest was fully developed now, and she had many curves in all the right places. Her long, lean legs were slim but not too slim. She was now accustomed to wearing long sleeve shirts, turtlenecks, and long pants to hide her many bruises and scratches. Her jeans were covering a big red rash from where her father burnt her on her thigh just a week ago. Her beautiful face was adorned with scratches and a bruise on her left cheek. If not for the scratches and bruise on her face, she looked downright beautiful.  
  
While Harry and Ron noticed just how gorgeous she became, they seemed to also notice the bruise and the scratches on her face.  
  
"why do you have so many scratches on your face hermione?" Harry asked.   
  
"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing too, did something happen?" Ron asked.  
  
"huh, oh no.... no..... that's just where Crookshanks scratched me when I gave him a bath a few days ago..." Hermione lied. She was quite use to lying to cover her father's beatings, but it still felt awkward to be lying to her best friends.  
  
"oh, shouldn've known...... when are you going to get rid of that dam cat anyways?" Ron joked.  
  
"Im not going to as a matter of fact!" Hermione scathed. She always felt angry when Ron would joke about her cat. Her cat was her closest thing to comfort she had over the long Summers.  
  
Time passed quickly as Hermione and her friends sat there chattering away about their Summer. The train was about 3 quarters there when Hermione got up and proceeded to the bathroom.  
  
"I'll be right back guys, just gotta go change into my robes." Hermione explained.  
  
"yeah alright, but don't take forever like you usually do, we're going to be there in about 40 minutes." Harry said as he checked his watch.  
  
Hermione grabbed her school robes, and stepped out of the compartment as she slid the door shut. She was thoroughly filled with happiness at the thought of almost arriving home, almost there she thought. She walked pass many compartments and was almost at the back of the train when someone grabbed her shoulder and roughly pinned her to the wall.   
  
Without thinking, she cried out "stop daddy, please, I promise I won't do it anymore!"  
  
Tears were rolling down from her eyes, before she quickly realized that it couldn't be her dad. She was so suprised and shocked that she just assumed her dad was starting to beat her again. It turned out to be Malfoy. The person she hated most besides her parents was standing inches away from her face as he pinned her wrists to either sides of her. His was obviously erect and was pressing against her body.  
  
With his signature smirk on his face he said in a dangerously low voice, "looks like the mudblood has returned to Hogwarts."  
  
Hermione was still thoroughly shocked by his actions and was still choking back her tears as she said,  
  
"let me go Malfoy!"  
  
With a bigger smirk, he forced her into an empty compartment. He released her and got out his wand. Her heart immediately fell as she realized that she left her wand in her book bag on their compartment. She was totally defenseless against him, and at his mercy.  
  
end of chapter one.  
  
Hope u guys liked it so far, please tell me what u like or dont like, and I'll try to make it better. Enjoy! 


	2. Overtaken

"Silencio!" Malfoy muttered as his silence charm fell around their compartment, making it impossible for any noise to come in or go out. She was now in the corner of the compartment trying to think of a way to escape.   
  
Her fear probably showed on her eyes as Malfoy taunted, "where's your wand mudblood, left it with pothead and weasel?"  
  
She let out another cry as he lunged toward her. "I've been waiting to take you since the moment I saw you this year. Looks like 3 months away from school proved good for you" as he scanned her body up and down with his malicious gaze.  
  
"don't you dare do anything to me Malfoy, Harry and Ron know I'm here!" although she knew that there was still plenty of time before they would take notice that she's been gone too long. He grinned at her sorry try to intimidate him.  
  
"you and I both know that there's still plenty of time before your idiot friends come looking for you." he said with dangerous grin upon his face.  
  
Finally accepting the fact that she was defenceless at the moment, and was totally alone in a sound proof compartment with Malfoy, she began to really worry.  
  
"wh...what are you going to do to me?" she managed to mutter as tears began to fall on her face again.  
  
"Im going to do what I've wanted to do to you since I first saw you this year." he said while he conjured up chains. She almost screamed when she saw the chains. She knew what was coming..... Malfoy was going to rape her. Just the thought of him doing this to her made her sick. Her thought sank into her mind as he chained her to the latches on the wall.   
  
He began to pull off his robes and he un-buckled his pants, letting them slide below his knees. Hermione could only watch as he undressed in front of her and thought of what was to come. He then pulled out his penis, and watched Hermione's expression as he did so. He grinned as Hermione gasped at the sight of it, and immediately started to try and wriggle and get away. Her attempts were no use, they were magic chains, they only unlocked when he used his wand. The thought of seeing Malfoy's penis made her tremble with fear. It was long and thick. She watched as he wrapped his hand around it and began to push it back and forth with great force. He grinned maliciously as he moved right in front of her face and began to pump his penis faster and harder. She didn't know what he was doing. She was only 17 years old and a Virgin. He did this for several minutes as she whimpered and tried to look away. Malfoy used his spare hand to grab her head and forced her to face his penis. His penis was only a few inches away from her face now. He continued to pump it for a couple more minutes, speeding up and thrashing harder as he went.   
  
He looked down upon her scared face and said, "Open your blasted mouth." Hermione struggled even more and he tightened his grip on her head.  
  
"I said Open it you dirty mudblood!" He screamed. Afraid of what he might do to her, she obeyed, and opened her mouth. He smirked as he sped up his pace and gripped tighter on his penis. He then threw back his head and let out a massive groan. A second later a whole load of white liquid shot into hermioine's mouth and he forced her mouth shut and made her swallow his sperm. It was hot and sticky and hermione almost gagged.  
  
She was sobbing now as he let go of her and he cast another spell and all her clothes dissapeared. She was completely naked and he moved forward once again. He forced his penis into her mouth and told her to suck. She did as she was told and began to suck it.  
  
"harder you filthy mudblood!" he ordered. She sucked as hard as she could, and after a couple of minutes his sperm once again shot into hermione's throat and flowed down into her stomache. She felt thoroughly sick now, the hot sticky sperm was making her sick to her stomache. He pulled his penis out of her mouth and she started to plea.  
  
"please.... stop..... Im sorry..... please" Hermione pleaded.  
  
"really Granger, do you really think Im going to let you go before Im done?" he said in a cold voice.  
  
He pulled her over and pushed her down onto her hands and knees.  
  
She was on all fours when he stepped behind her and said in a sneering voice, "Im going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to sit down for a month." he laughed as he bent down and thrusted his penis into her. Hard. She never felt a pain so sharp, not even when her father burned her skin. She let out a cry of pain as he pushed inside of her. He thrusted so fast and hard that she her breathing went into ragged cries of pain. With every thrust she would cry out in pain. All the pain seeped through her, as he thrusted harder and faster. After what seemed like hours, he withdrew his penis from her so fast that she let out another huge cry of pain. He was pumping it again in his hands as he moved in front of her. She was barely able to keep herself on all fours while she was gasping for air. His hard thrusts was still aching her very badly even though he stopped already. He grinned as he saw her writher in pain from what he just did to her. Before she could stand up again, he thrusted his penis in her mouth for one last time.  
  
"suck it you filthy mudblood, you don't even deserve to taste my penis." he shouted at her. She was still in so much pain that she did what he said without even giving it another thought. She sucked it as hard as she could and he pushed her head in and out fast.  
  
"harder you bitch!" he ordered.  
  
Even though she was sucking her hardest, she tried to suck it harder and deeper. The tip of his penis was now banging against the back of her throat. He grinned and shot his sperm into her throat again. He forced her to swallow it before taking his penis out.  
  
"That was the most fun I've ever had," he said in his familiar cold voice as he rubbed the head of his penis all over her face. Trailing his sperm all over her face as he went. He made the chains dissapear with an incantation. With a flick of his wand, he was fully clothed again, and she was too. She was still on her knees and hands when he roughly picked her up and pushed her to the ground in the middle of the train corridor. He glanced at his watch.  
  
"I've still got 5 minutes left before we arrive." "I'll be seeing you again Granger." without another word he turned around and walked away leaving her lying on the floor. Her lower abdoman still writhed in pain as both her arms clutched her stomache. She still had sperm in her mouth and all over her face as she circled into a ball on the floor. She passed out.  
  
end of chapter two.  
  
tell me what I can improve on in a review please, I noe there is a bunch of stuff I can do better but this is my first time. Tell me stuff u'd like to see happen later in the story and I'll try to add it in. Dont worry.... I wont leave Hermione like this without revenge. 


	3. My demise

Hermione woke again in the hospital wing with madame pomfrey attending to her injuries. The chains he used had cut into her wrists while she struggled against him while he penetrated her. Madame Pomfrey looked very grave and looked at her with sorrow filled eyes. Madame pomfrey was the resident nurse at hogwarts and was always kind to her whenever she was hurt.  
  
Hermione realized she was no longer wearing her muggle clothes as before she passed out. She was wearing a white tanktop and some white panties. Seeing the shock on her face, madame pomfrey calmed her down.  
  
"Dont be alarmed hermione, I changed those clothes for you." "I couldn't attend to your injuries with your old clothes on." madame pomfrey pointed to her thigh where her big burnt had once been, and the scratches on her face were gone..... as were the cuts on her wrists.  
  
"thank you" hermione muttered.  
  
"your welcome child, I know what happened to you for I have examined your whole body and I healed you." She said. She was sitll looking very grim when she said, "who was the one who did this to you?" she asked gently as she wiped the left over sperm off hermione's face.  
  
"I... I dont noe what your talking about..." hermione muttered. She looked away from the nurse and stared at her blankets on her bed.  
  
"don't be afraid to tell me, something like this can't just be forgotten." She said gently, taking hermione's hand and placed it with her own.  
  
"it was... it was Draco Malfoy." she whispered as though she was shamed by that name.  
  
"my goodness child, he did all of this to you?" she asked hoarsely pointing to the now healed bruises, cuts, scrapes, and burns.  
  
"I came to understand that he raped you, but he tortured you as well?" madame pomfrey looked as though her heart stopped pumping.  
  
"n...no... he raped me, but he wasn't the one who tortured me.... it..it was my dad....." she muttered. madame pomfrey's eyes filled with tears as she pulled hermione into a hug. "Im so sorry child, you must be so hurt."  
  
hermione returned the hug but gasped in pain as she tried to sit up strait. Her abdomen striked pain into her body.  
  
"You have to tell me everything child, I have to know exactly what he did to tell professor dumbledore." she said gravely. "would you rather tell him yourself, or would you like me to assist you in that?" she asked gently.  
  
"no!! I can't tell dumbledore, I'll tell you what he did but I can't be the one who tells dumbledore..." she exclaimed to the nurse. "alright child, calm down and tell me everything that he did."  
  
"he.. he locked me in a compartment with him and sound-proofed the compartment..... He then chained me to the wall and he undressed..... when he was finished he undressed me too and he put his.........private....... into my mouth and he umm.... shot his sperm into my mouth and forced me to swallow it." madame pomfrey looked on the verge of tears again as she heard what hermione said.  
  
"he then made me get on my hands and knees and he went behind me and..... penetrated me from there... and he thrusted very hard and fast into me.... he made me suck his private again and he...he... then he shot his sperm into my mouth again..... and then he... umm.... smeared his sperm onto my face." "then he made the chains dissapear and dressed us again... then he pushed me out into the corridor floor.... that's all I remember..." Hermione said in a very small voice.  
  
"I see, oh Im so sorry you had to go through that", pulling hermione into another warm hug. "I'll explain this to the headmaster and he'll make the decisions from there." she explained.  
  
"that insolent little bat Malfoy will pay dearly for what he's done...." Madam Ponfrey muttered to herself as she got up to leave, pulling the covers over hermione's limp body.  
  
Hermione layed in bed as Madam Pomfrey got up to attend to the other patients, she was so cold, no blanket or sweater could ever make her warm again...... so cold..... hermione layed there for a couple minutes reflecting on what happened to her. She finally fell asleep soon after that.  
  
end of chapter 3.  
  
I hope you guys like my writing, dont worry.... Hermione will get revenge. Please review if u have read my story! I'll try to update as soon as possible but Im very busy currently. I'll hope to have a chapter up in probably a few days to a week. Again, Please feel free to tell me what I can improve on and any other comments u would like to make. 


	4. Wicked Thoughts

Thank you guys for all your reviews. They really helped me gain some confidence in my writing and helped me fine tune some of my ideas. Sorry for the long delay for this chapter. I've been really swamped in work for the past several days. I'll try to write another one soon, but I think it will be a week or so before I can put it up with all the grammer mistakes taken care of. By the way, all my chapter's disclaimers are directed to My mini-fake chapter right after 3rd chapter. Nothing more to say here, so just enjoy my new chapter.  
  
The cold night's chill rested upon Hermione as she stirred from a deep sleep. She rubbed her eyes and wondered what time it was.... it had to be very late. She looked around the hospital wing, it seems that the few students who were there her first night were gone.... and so was madam pomfrey. Hermione sat up on her bed and took a sip of water from her bedside table. The water cooled her dry, parched throat.  
  
how long have I been here? Hermione thought to herself.  
  
I must have been out for a few days......  
  
She set the glass down and lied back down on her bed. Madam pomfrey was no where to be found so she might as well go back to sleep. She layed there still thinking of how she could have let this happen.... how she was going to get back at Malfoy, a rush of anger and hatred flowed through her body at the thought of him. When suddenly she heard a swish of a cloak which immediately got her heart pumping faster.  
  
"who is it?" she nervously called out.  
  
"who's there, madam pomfrey, is that you?"  
  
Hermione could hear distinctive rustling in the shadows but couldn't see a single thing from beyond the next few beds. Her entire body stiffened as her mind gave her horrible answers on who that sound could have been from..... She heard another swish of a cloak and out formed 2 tall, standing bodies.....  
  
"who's there?" she said again but with a more worried tone.  
  
When the 2 mysterious charectors got a good look around the hospital wing, they stepped into the light and it was none other than.......  
  
"Harry! Ron!" Hermione exclaimed with thorough relief spreading through her body.  
  
"shhhh! Hermione keep it down, will you? We could get seriously busted from being out past 2 o' clock in the morning..... not that it ever stopped us before." Ron said as he grinned and sat by Hermione's bedside.  
  
"We've been so worried of you lately. You dissapeared on the train, you weren't at the welcoming feast, you weren't at any of your classes for like 2 days strait which has never happened before.... if you don't count the whole basilisk thing...." Harry said as he also sat beside Hermione and stroked her hair away from her face.  
  
"So why all the dissapearences?" Ron asked as he took Hermione's hand into his. Hermione's mind started racing, he never did this before..... ever.  
  
"I had to go to a Head girl meeting with umm.... what's his name..... Thomas Corset, you know, that 7th year Ravenclaw boy, he's head boy this year." Hermione blurted out, she was not prepared to see her 2 best friends so unexpectedly and had not thought of an excuse yet.  
  
"right... never liked him much...." Ron replied.  
  
"and why did we find you in the hospital wing of all places?" Harry asked with a hint of concern in his voice.  
  
"oh, I didn't feel too well after we arrived, and you know... I asked Professor McGonagall if I could just take it easy for a couple days here." Hermione said as she thought of some quick excuses.  
  
"alright, fair enough, end of interrogation." Harry said with a smile. That loosened Hermione's mind for the time being.  
  
"wish I could have gotten off so easily when I felt sick..." Ron complained, "not only did you get to skip the first few days of class which were the worst, but all our teachers have excused you of any work cause they believed you were" Ron made a whiny voice, "far exceeding grade level and in no need of extra practice" Ron finished off with Professor Flitwick's high, squeaky voice.  
  
Harry, sensing tension, quickly changed the subject.  
  
"so you're alright now Hermione?" Harry asked gently.  
  
"oh yeah, Im fine..... don't worry about me so much, I can take care of myself you know." Hermione replied. That sentence just proved how dis-arranged she was from all this. Not only did she lie to her best friends but she also lied to herself...... she needed help from them, but she had fool-hardedly refused it and claimed she could 'take care of herself'.  
  
"well, at least you look ok" Ron said as his eyes scanned Hermione's body.... just as... just as Malfoy had done.....  
  
"Ron stop! Don't look at me like that!" Hermione yelled at him as though he had just punched her. Hermione immediately withdrew from either of them and sank back into her bed, her whole body was shivering against her own will. Her eyes refused to meet with their's.  
  
"Hermione? What's wrong? What did I do?" Ron asked as he was bewildered by her actions. "I'm sorry if I offended you Hermione, I just ment that you looked well now, you don't look so pale anymore."  
  
"Its alright Hermione, don't worry, we're not gonna hurt you, Its us.... US." Harry said as he pulled Hermione from her covers and gave her a comforting hug. Something was up, and Harry was going to find out what it was no matter how long it'll take... but not now, He wasnt going to question Hermione in this state.  
  
Hermione's limp body slid from the soft blankets completely, and into Harry's firm, strong arms as he held her tight. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so loved. She found reason for all the nights of praying her friends would always be with her. Ron had never been open with his emotions toward Hermione, but she knew that he cared just as deeply for her as Harry did.  
  
After what seemed like a blissful eternity, he slowly let her go. It was a wonder why she wasn't shivering, Harry thought. She was still in her white tanktop and her panties. Harry and Ron seemed to have noticed this at the same time, as they quickly inverted their gaze to her face. But the damage was done. Harry's body has all riled up as he thought of how sexy Hermioine was.  
  
sexy?.......SEXY?!?! Harry thought as his stomache gave a funny jolt. This was HERMIONE, his best friend. He couldn't think of her this way..... look at her this way..... it wasn't right...... But Harry's body seemed to have agreed otherwise. To his suprise, his body went totally stiff and his erection was painfully throbbing under his cloak. Harry was thoroughly glad he had his invisibility cloak in his lap. Harry immediately shifted position so that Hermione couldn't notice the enormous bump in his pants.  
  
Ron's body was doing no better than Harry's.... He can't see Hermione more than his best friend... HE CAN'T! She's off limits. He thought this over and over in his head despite his erection going full force now.....  
  
No Ron, get a grip on yourself.... SHE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND...... she looks so hot in that tiny tank top.... YOUR FRIEND......her breasts have grown so much since last year, so full and lush, she has to be at least a C...... SHE KNOWS YOUR MOM......She looks so good in that little underwear..... SHE TUTORS YOU..... she must be a virgin...... Ron's mind was racing as he contemplated his emotions. This must have given him a dazed look because his eye was twitching and he was once again eyeing Hermione with hunger in his eyes.  
  
"Ron, please don't look at me like that, it makes me feel uncomfortable..." Hermione said timidly. She fought to contain her discomfort, because she didnt want to lash out like that again.  
  
"Ron please, I said stop. I dont like it when you look at me like that." Hermione was on the verge of tears when Harry nudged Ron hard in the ribs. This seemed to have knocked him back into reality.  
  
"what?" Ron said, as if he heard nothing.  
  
"nevermind Ron, I think you guys should be heading back. You've been here for a good half hour. I'm perfectly fine as you have proven, just a bit tired. I dont think I'll be back in class for a few days. Im sure Dobby would enjoy delivering a letter for you Harry, if you guys need to talk to me." Hermione said.   
  
Harry and Ron got up and Harry pulled a blanket over Hermione's desirable body. When Harry reached over to pull the blanket onto her, his cloak fell and Hermione distinctly fell his erection pressing hard against her thigh. This made her gasp and look away from Harry, who had not noticed this. Ron and Harry both gave Hermione a kiss on her forehead, and wished her good night. Hermione kept her best efforts to keep a strait face as they left. Her mind was almost dizzy trying to comprehend what just happened.  
  
what was Harry thinking?! he can't have not felt that! He practically rubbed himself on me... and Ron, what's gotten into him?!....... looking at me as if I was his dinner.  
  
something's different about them... since I met them on the train.... Hermione thought to herself.  
  
Hermione yawned as she let her thoughts drift away and fell back asleep. When morning arrived, Hermione felt much better and she had almost forgotten the whole inciddent with Harry.... almost. Madam pomfrey was here again and was sorting through some letters. She smiled at Hermione and Hermione smiled back.   
  
maybe today wasn't going to be so bad she thought.  
  
"good morning Hermione, I trust that you feel rested and much better?" Madam pomfrey asked kindly.  
  
"oh yes, I feel a lot better now, would it be okay if I go back to class tomorrow?" Hermione asked with a hint of desperation in her voice.  
  
"Im sorry, but the headmaster has asked me to keep you here until further notice, he has much to take into consideration at this time."   
  
"and also, take this potion that I've asked Professor Snape to brew for me." she said handing Hermione a bottle of bright red liquid.  
  
"Its to make sure you don't get any.... accidents from Mr. Malfoy's actions......" Madam pomfrey said bitterly.  
  
Hermione took the little vial and drank all of it. It was very bitter, thick, and over-all very unpleasant. Hermione didn't complain however, she was sure any measurement was to be taken to make sure she wasn't pregnant......  
  
"I've brought you some books that should interest you for the time being however." She said as the nurse pointed to a big stack of books on Hermione's bedside table.  
  
"thank you" Hermione muttered graciously.  
  
at least I'll have something to occupy myself with." Hermione thought.  
  
"when you sleep tonight, I would like you to use this" madam pomfrey showed Hermione a silvery ball that looked very much like a pensieve but more solid. "you are to touch this with your finger before you sleep."  
  
"I've seen one of those before, its a Dream Catcher." Hermione said in an awed voice. Dream catchers were supposedly very rare in existence. No doubt one of Dumbledore's many contraptions.  
  
"you're right, but its not one of those silly muggle dream catchers that look like fish nets, no.... this is a real one. Simply touch it before you sleep and it will record anything you want from your memory, just recite the memory out loud, that's all it takes. It works like a pensieve, but a dream catcher lets you experience the event with feeling and you can choose to be one of the people living in that memory." She explained.  
  
"quite extraordinary if you compared it to other fiddles the headmaster collects." madam pomfrey added.  
  
Hermione shuddered to think that she could actually 're-live' her rape... as herself.... or Malfoy. The thought chilled her mind. If she was to reach into her memory of the rape, she would be able to see it happen as a third person, or even experience it as Malfoy! All his feelings, sensations, thoughts, and emotions would be open to her. The idea scared her, but never-the-less intrigued her more.  
  
maybe I can use this to my advantage... Hermione thought to herself, as her plan began to unfold. Just how was she going to get back at Malfoy? Why not let him experience the whole thing..... first hand. The thought made Hermione shiver with anticipation.  
  
let him have a go at it, let him in on how much he hurted me, tortured me, how disgusted I felt.... and to turn around and see his own body doing it..... while I watch from the sidelines Hermione thought viciously, yes this would be perfect.   
  
Thank you Dumbledore, you've sealed my revenge for me.  
  
end of chapter 4.  
  
So what did you think? Good... bad.... odd? Please fell free to tell me what you think in a review, they really do help a lot. Ideas are always welcome as are any comments. I apoligize for my lack in caring for my capitalization and punctuation. I hate putting apostrophes and capitalizing. But I'm pretty sure I got all the correct terms in as far as grammer goes. Again, thanks for the reviews. I hope to have the next installment up soon. 


End file.
